


Life behind the microphone...

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chill XV, F/M, M/M, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: This is a what if FFXV was just a game and everyone were just voice actors who used their own names and likeness fic...In this alternate reality, the guys are just a group of friends who met at their high school drama group and ended up having a lucky break as a foursome. Now they are all famous and do voice acting. Currently, they are recording for Final Fantasy 15...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I created this by accident today lol
> 
> I have no idea where it's going to go and it's just for fun.
> 
> Let me know whether you want me to continue it XD

"I'm afraid you're out of luck."  
"The throne brings you here? It seats only one."

"Off my chair, jester. The king sits there."

"Oh, Noct... How I have waited for this. Longer than you could ever know." 

_"Cut!"_

Noctis and Ardyn exchanged a look as the director stood up and walked over to them both.

Aranea looked at Noctis first, "that was great, kid. I need you to sound a bit more powerful though. Remember you're the king now. And you..." She moved her gaze to Ardyn, "You've got a great level of creepiness going but I really need you to sound like this spite has been building for two thousand years."

She walked back to her seat and sat down. With a clap of her hands, she pointed at them both. "Remember, you hate each other's guts."

"I hate your guts more like," Noctis moaned, as he prepared to record the same dialogue for the umpteenth time.

Ardyn shook his head. "Better get used to it if you're going to last in this industry." He said, speaking from the over twenty years of experience that he had under his belt. He knew exactly how frustrating it could get, especially for the new actors. 

Noctis shrugged. "Next time I'm just gonna make sure the group accept a script that I'm hardly in."

"Oh, to be young and in demand," Ardyn laughed and reached for his glass of water. He wasn't at the point to complain just yet but the recording session today had been rather demanding in comparison to usual.

He would have loved to have had half of the success that Noctis' group had. The four young men were almost everywhere at this point, being offered scripts from every direction. With how much of a following they had, anyone would think they were a boyband. 

Ardyn's attention was brought back when he heard Aranea tapping her fingers on her desk.

"Are you two finished with all the chitter chatter? Our deadlines looming," Aranea said and indicated to the sound engineer to start the recording. 

They ran the lines several times, each time changing the emphasis on the words, adding more or less emotion as Aranea demanded.

When Noctis had finally been told that he could leave, he bolted out the door, down the corridor and straight into the dressing room. Much to his dismay, Ignis was the only one there. "Hey."

Ignis looked up from his newspaper and took in the sight of Noctis. "That bad was it?"

"Worse. Aranea made us do it like a hundred bloody times," Noctis moaned and slumped onto the sofa next to Ignis.

Ignis smirked, "I had noticed that she likes to work her men rather hard."

Noctis gagged. "Ew. Just, ew. Just because you're sleeping with her-"

"Slept," Ignis corrected going back to his newspaper.

"Wait, what?" Noctis asked confused.

"It was one time and I have the intention to make it a second," Ignis clarified. He was somewhat shocked that Noctis was taking such an interest in him today.

"Oooo owch. Crash and burn," Noctis laughed. He'd thought they were dating but he guessed that Ignis had no reason to lie to him. "Anyways... as my retainer, can you tell me where the others are?"

Ignis looked at Noctis and took a deep breath. "Noct, while I may be your retainer in the Final Fantasy franchise, outside of which, I remain solely your friend."

"Ugh. I was joking Specs. Can you not take a joke?" Noctis asked as he got up of the sofa. If Ignis was going to be difficult today then he was getting out of here. "Do you know where they are or not?"

Ignis looked back at his newspaper, with an amused smile. "Yes and yes."

Noctis frowned, "what?"

"Yes, I can take a joke and yes, I know where they are," Ignis clarified.

"Well, you gonna tell me where they are?" Noctis asked getting fed up with Ignis' games.

"Possibly. It depends on how you ask," Ignis answered.

"I am Noctis Lucis Caelum and you will tell me where my friends are," Noctis said channelling his regal voice. 

Ignis laughed. "Not even close. Firstly, you are Noctis Caelum. Noctis Lucis Caelum is a fictional character. Secondly, if that voice you just used was meant to sound commanding, then you are utterly failing at your job."

Noctis turned around and faced the mirror on the wall. As much as this group would fall apart if Ignis left, some days Noctis really wished he would. "You're annoying, you know that?"

Ignis looked over the top of his newspaper, making eye contact with Noctis in the mirror. "I was aiming for exasperating but I suppose annoying will do."

Noctis sighed. "You know what? I'll just go find them." He huffed and mockingly bowed at Ignis, "thank you for nothing." 

"My pleasure," Ignis smiled and returned to his newspaper once more. He was only returning the frustrating behaviour that Noctis always gave him.

Noctis stormed out the room, making sure to slam the door, just to make his point clearer. He was about to walk away when he heard Ignis the other side of the door.

"Noct, please slam the door a little harder next time. I didn't quite hear it."

Noctis shook his head, he was so annoyed with Ignis that all he could do was laugh. "I hate him," he muttered and headed down the corridor.

"Noct," Ardyn called from behind him.

Noctis' shoulders slumped at the latest delay. He took a deep breath and spun around. He was so glad the six were fictional or he'd think they'd cursed him. "What now?"

"I only wished to return this," Ardyn said holding out Noctis' mobile as he walked closer. "You seem to have not picked it up after throwing it across the studio earlier."

"Oh..." Noctis let Ardyn drop the phone into his hands. He looked up at him. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Ardyn smiled, and turned away but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Same time tomorrow? If you're lucky, you might even get to kill me."

"Finally," Noctis laughed as he slipped the phone away. It felt like they'd spent months building up to the final scenes.

"I knew that would cheer you up," Ardyn responded and headed back towards the studio.

Noctis smiled, at least someone was helpful around here. He slipped his mobile into his pocket and headed towards the cafeteria. The telltale yelp told him at Prompto was there. 

He walked in to see Gladio holding Prompto in a headlock. "What the hell?"

Prompto looked up. "Noct, you gotta help me! He's trying to kill me!"

"Stop squirming and it won't hurt so much," Gladio laughed, as he messed up Prompto's hair.

Noctis grinned at his friend's ridiculous behaviour and went over to 'save' Prompto. He turned to look at Gladio once Prompto was free. "Why were you trying to kill him this time?"

"Why'd you think?" Gladio asked and took a seat where he'd sat previously. "Little shit took the piss out of my size again."

Noctis gave Prompto a questioning look, with his arms folded. "What did you say?"

Prompto looked at Noctis in a mock shocked manner. "Dude, all I said was that if Final Fantasy was real then he'd be a behemoth!"

Noctis laughed, "true. But you'd be a chocobo."

"Awww, dude! You totally get me," Prompto beamed and wrapped his arms around Noctis. "I would totally be a chocobo, wouldn't I?" He asked dreamily. 

"Is there even any doubt?" Noctis responded and sat beside Gladio once he was free from Prompto's hold. "You two both finished for the day?"

"Nah," Gladio started and gulped down his drink. "We still gotta go do that promo stuff. Didn't Ignis mention to you that we all gotta go?"

Noctis sighed, "No... he didn't."

Prompto sat down with his friends, looking at them both. "I noticed earlier that he's been a bit off today..."

"Aranea ditched him," Gladio chipped in and opened his packet of crisps. 

Noctis and Prompto whipped their heads around to look at Gladio. Both interested in the gossip about Ignis' love life.

"The git just told me that he was the one who didn't want her anymore." Noctis laughed. 

"Yeah, he'll do that," he said with a grin. Whenever they needed Ignis translated, he was always the one the younger two came to. He looked at them to find that they both looked as confused as the other. "Come on, you seriously think he'd admit he got dumped?"

Noctis and Prompto looked at each other and shrugged. They were both equally clueless when it came to Ignis.

Despite the four of them having grown up together since high school, Ignis had always been more guarded than the rest of the group. They'd thought that sharing a flat between the four of them would finally make him break or they'd discover he had some strange secrets but there was nothing. The three of them had all banded together to try and trick Ignis out though. They weren't ready to admit that Ignis was as plain and boring as he let on...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this so much XD 
> 
> I'm also kind of sorry that I wrote this lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^.^

Noctis sat cross-legged, on the seat of the limousine, frowning at his mobile. They were on their way to another convention to do some more promotion.

"What's got you looking like that?" Prompto asked, climbing over the hulk that was Gladio to peer at Noctis' mobile.

"Hey, I'm sitting here, you know?" Gladio growled, shoving Prompto back into his seat. He glared at the younger guy then looked at Noctis. "Will you answer him already?" He regretted ever sitting between these two.

Noctis flashed his mobile in Gladio's and Prompto's direction. I'm looking at the app store, have you guys seen all this stuff?" He asked confused. He had no recollection of voice recording for all these games.

"Oh yeah!" Prompto nodded and pulled the straw to his milkshake out of his mouth. "King's Knight is pretty sweet. You remember us doing dialogue in the game about it?"

"Yeah," Noctis agreed, sitting back and absently tapping on the screen. "I didn't realise it was an actual game."

"It wasn't, but now it is," Prompto said and took another sip of his milkshake before leaning over and pointing at the next game. "Don't even bother trying that one. A new empire is terrible. They got me and you as..." he rested his milkshake on his lap and made air quotes, "...heroes."

"Oh..." Noctis stared at it confused. The artwork looked weird.

"Yeah, it's awful. Costs so much money if you wanna build a good empire..." Prompto responded, picking his milkshake up again and taking another sip. "I don't even think the developers have played fifteen given how bad our characterisations are..." Prompto complained. He could easily rant for hours on how much he hated that game so he forced himself to stop. "That last one though, pocket edition, that's fifteen just remade for mobile."

"Oh, that sound's cool. Are our voices in it too?" Noctis asked, tapping on it.

Prompto nodded, "Yeah. It's exactly the same, just our-"

"What the hell?!" Noctis yelled, "Why do I like a fucking onion?!"

"Better than me," Gladio's voice rumbled. He'd done his best to ignore the promotion stuff behind pocket edition. His own family had taken the piss out of him enough to last a lifetime. 

"You look like a Dorito," Noctis laughed and high fived Prompto over Gladio's head.

Prompto leaned against Gladio, fluttering his eyelashes. "What flavour do you come in, big guy?" he jokingly flirted.

"Not yours," Gladio grinned, pushing Prompto off. He was certain that was the first of many Dorito jokes he was going to encounter.

"Too bad," Prompto shrugged and sipped his milkshake. "I thought you came in _extra hot_ ," he teased with a flirty wink.

Ignis sighed from the other end of the limousine, thankful for deciding to sit alone. "Prompto, for your own safety, I suggest you back away from Gladiolus. You don't know where he's been..."

"You're just jealous cause I get all the action," Gladio grinned.

Ignis hummed. "What a curious statement you just made, Gladio. I would be curious to see how many attendees at today's convention you can make swoon by the mere sound of your voice."

"Yeah, I don't even need my voice when I've got these," Gladio laughed and flexed his muscles, pushing Prompto and Noctis away either side of him.

Noctis glared at Gladio. "Seriously? We all know you've got muscle. You even got a fucking topless outfit in fifteen. Do you really need to flex in here?"

"If you got it, flaunt it," Gladio responded. "Not my fault you got nothing."

"Well then," Ignis began with a teasing smirk, "I say we should test which of us can capture the attention of the most fans today. I'm sure if your muscle is as good as you think it is, then you'll easily sail to victory."

Prompto mimicked a gun and shot Gladio. "He's got you there, buddy. Oh, and we should totally do this! What do we win? What do we win?!"

"A prize?" Ignis asked and relaxed back in his seat. "Perhaps the winner could be giving a break from the next panel?"

Noctis perked up, "I am totally doing this." If there was one thing he loved, it was not having to do anything. Most of his free time was spent laying down doing nothing at their shared apartment. "You guys are on."

"Dream on! Everyone knows the girls love me," Prompto teased. "I just do this," he gave them puppy eyes, "and it's like a stampede of my fans come running."

Noctis huffed. They were right. Ignis had his voice, Gladio had his muscles, Prompto had his eyes and he had no idea what he had. "Should I offer to show off my _rod_?"

"Do that and you'll swiftly be kicked out of the convention. Not to mention the demise of our foursome," Ignis interjected.

Prompto coughed, splattering his milkshake everywhere. "Did you really need to say it like that?" he moaned, wiping himself down with his last napkin. "You know those fangirls and fanboys do that to us right?"

"Do they now?" Ignis asked, with a raised eyebrow. It was news to him but he'd happily play along with it if it made his friends uncomfortable.

"Oh gods, seriously?" Noctis asked, looking at Prompto in despair. The last thing he ever wanted to come across was fanfic or fanart of his dick in one of these guys.

"Uh huh. We're all shipped together. There's Promptis, that's me and you. Oh, and so you know, we're the biggest ship in the fandom on that site AO3!" Prompto beamed. He was kind of proud of achieving that.

Noctis looked at him in horror. "You're not serious, right?"

"Yes, I am, buddy," Prompto grinned. He couldn't believe how much of a shock it was to Noctis. "Don't you ever google us?"

"No. Why the hell would I?" Noctis asked, defensively. Of course, he'd googled them, loads of times but he'd never come across this shippy stuff, nor would he ever admit to googling them. He was pretty certain that Gladio must be popular but surely no one lacked taste enough to like Ignis, right? He leaned around Gladio desperate to try and embarrass his friend, "what about Ignis?"

Prompto sniggered.

Ignis narrowed his eyes at Prompto. "What are you concealing?" 

"Fucking hell," Gladio laughed, staring at his mobile. He pulled it away so that Noctis couldn't see it. "I went on that site blondie just said. You gotta guess who you're shipped with most, Iggy."

Ignis shrugged, far more curious than he'd dare let on. "Enlighten me." He watched as Gladio and Prompto exchanged a glance before their laughter grew even louder.

"I get the feeling it's us," Noctis muttered, not allowing his eyes to meet Ignis'. 

"See? Even you guys ship it," Prompto laughed, leaning across Gladio to nudge Noctis.

"I sure as hell don't ship it!" Noctis moaned. He was grossed out if anything. It was Ignis for god's sake. "If I had to fuck any of you, Ignis would be the last on my list."

Intrigued, Ignis looked at Noctis. "First of all, that implies you've already thought about it, in order to have concocted a list. Second of all, why am I last?"

Noctis looked at him in shock, trying the ignore the laughing that was still happening behind him. "Well, it's you. If anyone here hates me, it's you."

"That's... interesting," Ignis smirked. "So, if you didn't believe that I hated you, how about then?"

Noctis shrugged. "Does it even matter?"

"No. I'm merely curious as to the inner workings of Noctis Caelum," Ignis replied.

"Hey, Ignoct, will you two lighten the angst up in here?" Prompto teased, sending him and Gladio into more laughter.

"That's our ship name?! Ignoct?" Noctis moaned. "I'm the fucking king and my name isn't even first?!" He looked at Ignis, "some advisor you are. Stealing my entitlements."

"Oh, yes. Your entitlements, I apologise deeply, your Majesty," Ignis said and mockingly bowed before Noctis. "Pray tell, what would you have us named then?" Ignis asked. He would most certainly pull Noctis out on this during their panel today.

"Noctis- _is_..." Noctis frowned; this was harder than he'd thought. He played around with their names in his head, then blurted, "Noctnis! That works right?" He looked at Prompto for support but got blanked for some conversation his friend was having with Gladio. "Anyways," he turned to look at Ignis again, "I'm the king and you’re my advisor, so I should be first! _If_ it was the other way around-"

"If it was the other way around the game would have been a miserable failure given that we would all have died during the first chapter." Ignis retorted.

Noctis laughed. "You saying you'd be a crap prince?"

"No, not at all," Ignis replied as a smirk grew on his face. "I'm insinuating that your undoubtedly awful advice would kill us all."

Noctis crossed his arms in a huff. "Git."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a really short chapter to round up another one of my fic's. I'm currently working on finishing as many fic's as possible to start rolling out new ones I've begun. I just hate having so many open at one time lol
> 
> I apologise but this chapter has turned Promptis shippy so I've edited the tags but that's because I wrote it immediately after finishing To find a king XD
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

Ignis shuffled in his seat as he looked out at the crowd. The audience was all warmed up. The minor questions they wanted to ask were already answered but he could see the inclination to fandom ships starting to take place.

"So..." Ignis began as he stirred his coffee. He gave the audience a glance through his lashes, causing an audible reaction from them. "...on our way here today, Noct and I had an interesting conversation..." Ignis smirked at Noctis before turning back to the microphone. "We were discussing the possibility of Ignoct." 

Excited voices broke out immediately.

Noctis hung his head. He was going to kill Ignis later. The only way he was gonna stop Ignis from lumping him into something was if he turned it around. "Yeah... like, guys. Ignoct, seriously? I'm the king. My name should be first!"

"Dude. It's not changing to Noctnis," Prompto laughed into his microphone.

Ignis looked at Noctis with smug satisfaction on his face. Based on the audience chanting 'Ignoct' he'd won this round.

"You know what I think?" Gladio grinned. It was payback two-in-one style. "As the second biggest ship on that site you all use, AO3 was it? I think we should get an Ignoct kiss live on stage."

Noctis scrambled to his feet in an instant to run off stage but Gladio gripped him around the waist and pulled him back onto his seat. 

"What the hell, Gladio? Let me go! I'm not kissing Ignis!" Noctis moaned as he tried to struggle free of Gladio's hold but try as he might, he couldn't get free. "I'm not kissing Ignis! I hate him!"

"You know, that's called the enemy to lover’s trope, right?" Prompto said with a mischievous grin. 

Ignis looked at the audience when an idea struck. "Well, Noct. If you're not happy with the second biggest ship, how about the biggest?"

"Kiss me, buddy!" Prompto launched himself over Gladio's lap and took Noctis' face between his hands. "Kiss me!"

"Prom, stop. Dude... let go of me." Noctis tried to pull away but soon found Prompto's lips on his. He was expecting it to feel awful but other than knowing it was his best friend kissing him, it felt no different than kissing a girl and Prompto was a surprisingly good kisser.

Ignis leaned closer to the microphone, holding back a smirk. "And that my dear fandom is Promptis confirmed."

_____

Noctis laid on his bed. The convention had exhausted him and Ignis had disappeared before he could successfully kill him. Apparently going to record the dialogue for Episode Ignis was more import than having his king kick his arse. Ignis' ego was already too big. The last thing Noctis needed was for Ignis to have another reason to wear a smug look all the time.

Noctis sat up when he heard the door open. He was prepared for Gladio to come in gloating about winning their contest to get fans fawning over them but instead, he saw Prompto. His expression softened instantly.

"It's you," he sighed, in mock annoyance. "I want that fucking kiss back. You stole my lips innocence." 

"Actually," Prompto started with his head hung low. "That's why I'm here. I wanted to say sorry, buddy..." He sat on the edge of Noctis' bed, giving him an apologetic look.

"Oh. Ugh... well don't worry too much," Noctis replied, as he scratched the back of his neck. "My lips weren't that innocent anyway..." 

Prompto looked at Noctis in disgust. "Dude, I came in here to apologise not be grossed out at where my lips have been!"

Noctis shrugged as he shuffled back and rested against his headboard. "You kissed me. No takebacks and no complaints. Next time, don't kiss me."

"Guess I got carried away," Prompto laughed. "Been reading too much fanfiction..."

"Wait. You read what the fans write about us?" Noctis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Well, kinda. Sometimes... Okay, I'm subscribed to like fifteen or sixteen fic's and I've bookmarked _all_ my favourites but uh... I'd appreciate if you don't tell those two," Prompto confessed as he looked at the floor. He'd never told anyone that.

Noctis blinked several times as he tried to make sense of that. "I totally didn't expect that..." Based on how red Prompto was, his best mate was embarrassed as hell. "Do you, uhhh, you know, _ship_?"

Prompto looked at Noctis in surprise. "You actually wanna talk about it?"

"Well, if it's something important to you, then, yeah? I guess?" Noctis replied. Even as he said it he was confused about if he really wanted to know.

"I ship _us_ mostly... but I swear, dude I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable but you asked a-a-and-"

Noctis rolled his eyes and moved forward to kiss Prompto on the lips. It was only a quick peck, nothing like their full-on snog on stage earlier, but it was enough to silence his best friend. He sat back on his legs and grinned at his best friend. "Do they write stuff like that?"

Prompto wordlessly nodded with wide eyes.

Noctis couldn't help but laugh at how stunned his best friend seemed. "What else do they write?"

Prompto felt his cheeks heat in an instant. "It's kinda too embarrassing to say..."

"Well..." Noctis grinned as he closed the gap between him and Prompto. "...guess you'll have to show me."

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me :)
> 
> @ignoctgirl on tumblr  
> @ArcheopsBibarel on twitter
> 
> Let me know what you think ^.^


End file.
